Anubis's Kid
by catoroni-and-macNcheese1
Summary: Anubis has a kid. It is a girl. I suck at summaries. Please read story.
1. Chapter 1

Anubis"s Kid

Chapter 1- Ember

_The Woods off Long Island Sound_

_"Quick." The voice said. "You need to get out of here! This is no place for you." I heard a rustling in the woods. The sound of voices heightened and my heartbeat went with it. "Right over here. I swear I heard a girl's voice coming from right behind Zeus's Fist." said a voice that I could easily distinguish from the one in my head. " Yeah right, Nico. A girl's voice ,hugh. You're totally sure about that or is it like a 50/50 thing. I mean you could just be at that age where..." said another voice. " Ugh! Stop, stop, stop. Don't need to hear this conversation." Nico I had to chose that moment to give a small chuckle that was as loud as a snapping stick in the silence. "No!" exclaimed the voice in my head as the ones outside said" Did you hear that?" and "I think it came from over here." I grabbed my saies as my coverage was pulled back and my location was revealed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Ember (HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!)

I woke up in a cold sweat my eyes wide from the dream I had just had. I had always had disturbing dreams where I was in them but I couldn't control what was happening. I tried to remember the kids names or the place where I was hiding but I forgot them as soon as I tried to remember. It happened all the time. My doctor said I had short term memory. I also had ADHD and dyslexia. Glancing at my alarm clock I saw it was only 4 am. Well, I won't be able to fall asleep again so I went to take a shower. I don't know why but water always helped calm me down. Deserts were the complete opposite. I felt powerless and also...like I was being watched. An not in a protective way. By the time I got out it was 4:45. I went to the kitchen and made eggs and toast. I had a huge exam today and if I went without sleep AND breakfast I'd flunk. 5:00. Time to get ready for school. Unfortunately today wasn't a dress down day so I have to wear my school uniform. It was horrible. On normal days I'd wear a leather jacket, combat boots, black jeans with rips on the knees, and a dark tee-shirt. The uniform is the opposite of my personality! It was a red knee length skirt with a white blouse and white mary jane with long red socks. I feel like a walking candy cane! I added my own personal touches though like my silver and black charm bracelet and a button that says "Do I really look like a people person to you?" And of course the necklace that I always wear. Mom says Dad gave it to me when I was little. I don't remember my Dad much. Mom says that he was an original guy who loved Egyptology. He went away on a business trip when I was 3 and died. There are no pictures of him in the house but she says I have his black hair and eyes. They're brown with gold hues. That's why he named me Ember because my eyes reminded him of a burning coal. It was 5:30 after I was done drying my hair and my mom was still asleep so I started walking to school. It was only a mile away but after the first five minutes I started to feel like I was being watched. Picking up my pace I didn't stop until I was safely inside the school. Still, I wondered what events would follow.

Sadie Kane POV

"You think she's the one?" I asked my brother. We were hiding in the bushes of New Orleans most disgusting cemetery ( Carter says it's one of the city's oldest burial sites that holds almost 90% of the victims from Hurricane Katrina but I don't really care.) trying to pick up a new trainee. The girl that just passed looked like the picture and radiated power. There was something strangely familiar about her too. "Unless the girl we're looking for has an identical twin then, yeah, I'd say that's her." Carter interrupted my thoughts. He had been acting more like a normal teenager instead of a college professor and was even understanding the language of sarcasm. I watched as the girl stiffened like she could tell we were there and started walking faster to a school building. before I could complain though I saw someone standing across the street. He was completely invisible to everyone else. And then after he glared at the retreating girl Set disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Ember

I was only half way though ancient history when things got weird. We were discussing the egyptian gods and their heritage. " Can anyone name the god of mummification and embalming and his parents and their spheres of power?" asked . I raised my hand just as three new kids walked in. They were two boys and girl. The first boy had dark skin, curly hair, and was second tallest. The girl had fair skin, blonde straight hair, and was shorter than both boys. The last boy had straight black hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest and probably oldest of the group. "Ah Mr. and and ." droned." Yes the main office informed me that you would be observing the class. Just take any open seats." Of course that meant that all of them had to sit at my table. I had a whole work area to myself but that wasn't a compliment it only meant that no one wanted to sit by me. The tall guy sat next to me and the blonde girl sat on my other side with the curly haired kid next to her. They were all tensed up especially the the tall one. At every gust of wind or little sound he would jump.I wondered if they were planning to pull a prank on me. It wouldn't be the first time. One time I walked out of 3rd period covered in peanut butter and paper clips but that's another story. " So back to the question. Would you like to answer, Ember?" Mr.J said. I nodded and smiled confidently. There were two things I was really good at and those were Shorinjiryu Kembuki Karate-Do and egyptian mythology( Yeah. I like to keep it weird.) " The egyptian god of embalming and mummification is Anubis. His mother, Nephthys goddess of the rivers, gave him to Isis goddess of magic to protect him from his father's wrath. His father, Set, was the complete opposite, god of deserts, and it was said that even saying his name would invoke his anger."I said. The looks I got were priceless. Almost everyone was looking at me like I had just spoken in Hindu(we already learned Chinese.) The new kids were smiling at me though. It was kinda creeping me out. Then the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class. I had study hall. They allowed us to go anywhere on school grounds so I headed to the old gym. No one used it anymore and it was starting to fall apart. It was also a half mile away from the school so I was guaranteed privacy. I probably wasn't technically supposed to be there but it **was** on school grounds. I pulled out one of my favorite novels and was so engrossed in it that I didn't realize someone walk up behind me. "Hello,Ember." They greeted. I whipped around at the sudden sound to see a tall man standing behind me. He had bright red skin like he had a bad sunburn and his hair was pitch black. He wore jeans and a red t-shirt. The worst was his eyes that were smoldering red and black. They made me weak at my knees. "Who are you?" I asked cursing myself for being so quiet. He smiled at my scared face and took a step forward." You know all about me, Ember. You read about me in all of those egyptian "myth" classes you take. I am Set." he slowly explained,as if to a small child. 'No. That...that's impossible. Egyptian myths are just that. Myths." I stuttered backing up. "Oh but it's true." he said." Why can't it be real?" This guy was nuts. Sure I'm gonna belive that I'm standing in front of a god. "I'm leaving." I said trying to run back to the school. I was hoping that they could put him in a mental hospital. I should have know I wouldn't be that lucky. "Where do you think you're going?" he yelled grabbing the back of my shirt collar. Alright that's enough. I cracked my fist back and heard it hit something soft. I felt blood and knew I had broken his nose. "You little brat." he sneered and thrust his hand out. It totally missed but the next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I landed in a pile of fallen bricks in the corner and my head cracked back against one. Hard. The world was starting to spin but then I saw the man get attacked by the three new kids. They were amazing. One had what looked like a sword and the others were shooting lights that were somehow hurting him. Then one was pushed back and I saw the man about to strike the kill blow. "No!" I yelled thinking of the egyptian hieroglyph for protect. Suddenly this black bubble appeared, protecting the kid and pushing the man back. Then he just disappeared. I felt my energy decreasing rapidly and the last thing I saw before blacking out was the other two kids running towards me and the shield disappearing.

When I woke up again I felt horribly drained like I had just gotten over a bad bout of the flu. As I opened my eyes the sudden light stabbed me and I let out an involuntary groan. "Ah so you're awake." stated a voice. I was scared it was the man and jumped up. The person who had spoken was in no way like the man. He had the look of a jazz player with his braided hair and calm expression. I didn't have much time to concentrate on his appearance though as a headache threatened to split my skull. I waited for it to pass and when it finally did the other man gestured for me to sit down. I didn't. I had enough of strangers hurting me for one day and didn't want to get anymore." I understand that you must be terribly confused. Normally we would have told you in a smoother, less traumatic way than the ordeal you have gone through. This was caused by the interference of Set. The gods of egypt are indeed real and you have a peculiar similarity with them. This is a place where children who are hosts, or embodiments of power, of the gods come to train and harness their powers. Most have no immortal blood in their veins but you, my dear, are different. Around 16 years ago it was decided that the balance of power between the rulers of the Underworld and the rulers of the Overworld was no longer equal. There are less and less of those studying necromancy and more and more studying life magic. So it was decided that Anubis was to have a child with a mortal women to balance out the power. You are the only child of Anubis." he explained "Oh by the way my name is Amos Kane." "Ok...' Um my father is NOT A GOD! he died when I was 3." "Well my dear Ember that is what your mother told you to keep you safe." he replied. "You callin' my mother a liar?" I asked angrily. "Well. Ummmm... D... Yeah I guess so." He stammered not knowing what to say. Before I could punch this guy in the face for dragging me to God knows where! And lying to me two of the kids that I saw before walked in. "Oh Sadie, Carter you're here!" he said happily running over to them. Saide. Carter. SADIE! CARTER! "What just one second!" I screamed. "Sadie and Carter Kane! Like from the Kane Chronicles?" "The what?!" screamed apparently Carter. "Well you know. The Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan wrote it." I explained slowly. "Ugh! RIORDAN! A magician from the ninth nome. I trained with him this summer." Said an angry and disgusted Sadie. "And you told him about everything?!" asked Carter. "Welllllll." she replied. "SADIE!" he yelled back. "I didn't actually tell him. I gave him the recording of our adventures we made for other godlings." she replied sheepishly. "Great now the world knows about us!" "It's in the fiction section and before I got here I didn't believe it myself." I said trying to calm everybody down. "Well. If he published the story he should at least put it in the non-fiction section." said Amos. "No that's the only thing keeping people from realising it's all true!" I exclaimed. "Oh well I never thought about it that way. Sadie. Carter. Please escort Ember to her room while I prepare dinner." he said walking away. Great. Now one of my favorite book series was true. I always wanted to meet the characters. But being a part of it all was downright terrifying. Hmm... I wonder if the Percy Jackson series was true as well. But how can different mythologies mix. Hey! I just answered my own question they can't. Well I guess it was fake. Or is it?! I looked out the window and saw Manhattan. There were storm clouds only forming around the empire state building. NEVER MIND! NEVER MIND! I'm gonna forget I ever saw that. One real mythology was enough for me. Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Hey! You comin' or not?!" asked Carter. "Yeah." I said trailing behind him. We walked down a reeeeeeeeeealy long hallway. When we finally got there Sadie put my hand on the doorknob and then took it off. "What was that for?" I asked. "Wow. What a book wiz. You probably forgot the rooms here change to our liking. Touching the door has now changed the room to whatever you desire." "Oh. AWESOME!" I replied running inside. When I opened the door it was soooooo cool! It was what I had always dreamed off. It was a punk rock room with speakers everywhere and posters of my favorite bands. There was even a mini fridge with all my favorite foods. I opened the drawer hoping I would find my old clothes. Oh. Right. Just linen clothes that looked like pajamas. Got it. "Hey why aren't you guys wearing this?" I asked confuzzled. "These clothes ARE made out of linen. You'll have to find your own if you don't want to wear that." replied Sadie. Ouch! Harsh. Why was she being so rude to me? Wait. Now I know why. My dad is Anubis and she likes Anubis. Oh. Now this just got REALLY awkward. (Emphasis on the awkward) "Thanks. Umm... Can I change out of my school uniform?" I asked. "Yeah sure!" replied Carter still standing there. "UGGHHHH!" groaned Sadie as she dragged him out of the room. I heard the door slam shut and someone scream and run off. Hopefully it was all just a dream. But I knew this was all too real to be fake. GRRRRRR! This was going to be a long day.

Carter's POV(Yay we get the nerdy one '.' )

New trainee who happens to be a daughter of Anubis? Check. Set attacking and almost killing her? Check. Ticked of sister who might just kill her by the end of the week? Double Check. I don't understand why Sadie has to go out of her way to be mean to this girl. I mean, sure she likes Anubis, but he was forced to do this. Though I would never admit to saying this, I find his daughter actually nice.( NO I DO NOT LIKE HER! SADIE STOP SAYING THAT! Oh, you didn't? Well...I still don't like her) After about an hour of preparing dinner, relaxing, and catching up(Bast had come back from a mission. Dinner is gonna be horrible.) Amos called us all to the table. Ember came downstairs. I think Sadie was expecting her to wear a white set of those linen pajama things which probably wouldn't have looked good on her. She could have told her that as a godling she could probably wear normal clothes like we do. We only wore linen today incase we ran into trouble. What she came out wearing was completely different. It was a black dress that went down to her calves and had a white belt. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a silver and black necklace with a jackal charm on it. WOW. Everyone looked amazed and Sadie looked furious. "What did you expect? I had a lot of spare time." she smiled and then went to help Amos set the table. Well for first impressions she nailed it. Now if only we could make it through dinner without turning the room into a battle field.

I could tell that Ember was nervous during was only one seat left and it was right between Bast and Sadie, the only people who I actually think dislike(hate) her in the house. Sadie kept shooting her glares and Bast was leaning as far away from her as possible like she had some contagious disease only coming closer from time to time. I didn't even realize what she was doing until Ember looked at her and said "Look. I don't smell like dead or anything bad for that matter so could you stop sniffing me and then leaning away?" Bast looked shocked. No one had ever dared to talk to her like that. Then out of the blue Felix said " I think she smells nice. LIke sugar and pineapple." I was almost scared that she would say something mean to him. Then she smiled said " Thanks, Felix was it?" He was practically bouncing up and down with joy. " Yep! That's it! I can't believe you remembered!" I laughed at his expression. I was glad there was finally another nerd among us( OWW! Ember stop punching me!) I only noticed how late it was when Felix and Walt were yawning and Ember was almost passing out in her chair. I could feel my own eyes drooping. Amos noticed too and ordered " Time for bed. And no classes tomorrow." Oh right. We have to assess her skills. Walking back into my room I grabbed the doorknob but let go as I hear Ember say" Hey Carter? Thanks for not hating me." " WHy would I hate you?" I asked yawning. " Well in the book you were kinda opposed to my fa... Anubis so I figured you wouldn't really like me." Oh." Just because I was stuffy and I don't approve of Anubis's interest in Sadie doesn't mean that I wouldn't like you. I'm not exactly like the book Carter. That's just how Sadie views me." She smile and replied before slipping into her room" For the record, I like real Carter much better than book Carter." I went back into my room and curled up under my covers. What a weird day. Just as I feel asleep I noticed a small change in my room. There was a space inside of our closets that automatically started working when we turned 13. It held pictures of the people that we like- liked. Mine had always been empty but now there was a single picture taking up the space. It was a picture of Ember. As soon as I was asleep my ba was whisked away by a strong and rather violent wind. I ended up in the Hall of Judgement, 2 feet in front of a very angry Anubis and a my very worried looking parents. "Oh fudge." I said.

* JUST AS A NOTE ZIA IS NOT A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY CUZ I DON'T REALLY LIKE WHAT SHE DID TO CARTER AND MY CO-WRITER/ FRIEND IS ONLY ON THE !ST BOOK*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Osiris

"What is that *********** *********** ********** ******** ******** ******** **** ********* ******* ****** host of Horus ********* ******* **** ****** ***** only after one day ******* * *** ************* *********** ******** doing with Ember!?" I heard Anubis yell. Ok, now I'm officially scared for my son's life. I had been trying to calm my assistant down for the past hour and all I had accomplished was learning that he knew some choice swear words in egyptian. Jeez, this kid had some pent up aggression. Then again he did have the worst childhood since Kronos swallowed his kids. In the myths, of course. Everyone knows they're not real, are they? Anubis was getting continually more angry. Even Ammit was scared. "Could you maybe not kill him just, you know, severely injure?" I tried suggesting. AHHHH! He just glared at me and his eyes turned RED! I hadn't seen him this mad since that incident with Bast, a rubber duck, and a box of banjos. And that was when he was only 2(and a half.) Note to self: Avoid your children until they're adults as upset teenagers are MUCH more scary than anything else. "Oh fudge." I heard someone say and I looked in front of us to see Carter. I looked between Anubis and Carter a few times and the backed out of the room. Hey Carter's facing a guy who has unlimited knowledge, knows almost every strategy, and is judging his afterlife. Yeah...he's screwed. My wife( so sorry but I forgot Sadie and Carter's mother's name- Cat&Mac) came up to me and looked at me for an explanation but I just had to nod in the direction of the screaming voices and occasional explosions. "Oh." she said. " How young love sucked." I replied. Just then Carter's ba floated back in smoking and smelling like burnt hair(and BACON). "Yeah, ummm. Anubis's mom took him out of the room so he wouldn't kill me. I'm glad for the help but one question. Why was she here in the first place?" Wait. His mom was here? I really have to pay more attention to the security. Carter's ba left and I decided that I'll try to talk to Anubis again.

Anubis's POV:  
"Can I kill him? Please, please can I just murder him a little?" I asked mom. "No." Grrr. Then she zapped out and the sudden light stung."MY EYES!" I yelled just as Osiris walked in. Hmmmm. I wonder if this will get me fired. I mean I'm crushing on his daughter and trying to kill his son. "Calming down?" he asked. I felt kinda bad. I had never really yelled at him before. "You're gonna fire me aren't you?" I asked. "From your job, no. From a cannon, maybe." he said. I laughed at the thought. He smiled and said "It's nice to hear you laugh for once." "Yeah well being the god of mummification most people don't get my jokes." I replied. I mean this one time I walked up to some undead pharaoh guy who just died and I was just like "Do want me to help you with that? Your hands looked tied." Too soon? Oh well. I thought I was being funny. Oh shut up! You try telling a decent joke when you've lived your whole life in a dark sucking abyss and NEVER turning 18. Yeah. Not fun. I suddenly felt a surge of nausea and cover my mouth and nose in my hands. "What's wrong?" asked Osiris. He sounded concerned. I tried to answer him. Opening my mouth was a BIG MISTAKE! I ran to the bathroom( which was luckily only a few feet away) and soon I was throwing up. I felt someone put their hand on my back and rub circles. I was never sick. Felling another wave coming on I braced myself. What was going on?

Desjardins Pov

I was sitting in my chambers when Farid ran in. He was one of my most trusted agents and as he bowed before me I realized he was sweating. I questioned him with a raise of my eyes and he began stuttering, " My Lord, I have just received word that Anubis has had a child with a mortal women." "Well then simply kill the baby and be on with it." I said. Anubis could not stay away from his duties for too long or his power's began to drain. " My master... the situation is ... how do I say this... slightly more complex than that. You see, this child was born around 16 years ago. And.. she now takes residence at the 21st nome." The imbeciles! Do they not know that when she turns 17 she will...NO! I can not let that happen. "Send in the griffins and the serpopard after the Kane's. They will serve as a distraction. You are to go to her room and take her. Preferably while asleep as we don't no what powers she possesses." Farid looked nervous. he had always had a hard time with doing the dirty work. But it had to be done. He nodded and walked out.

Carter's Pov

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up. Oh I am so dead. I am so totally dead! Anubis was gonna kill me and then ruin my afterlife! Once I had calmed down I realized how hungry I was. It was only 3 in the morning but I figured I could have a banana or something. My personal fridge was empty and when I reached the kitchen Sadie was already out on the deck. Grabbing a orange I walked out to meet her. I was planning on saying something that would convince her to ease up on Ember. Before I could say a word though, a sepopard climbed onto the deck and Sadie and I automatically went into battle mode. Spending years together gave us the sense of what the other would do before they did it. We were so well trained that we took down the first monster and even the dozen griffins they sent after it down in a matter of 30 minutes. After that they just left. "What was that all about?" I asked. Sadie shrugged and we went around checking that all of the trainees we alright. Most of them were still sleeping! Apparently we went into ninja mode. Complete silence. I noticed something was wrong when I went to check the upper floors. There was bits of debris all over the place and a wall had what looked like red paint splattered on it. Oh wait. THAT"S NOT RED PAINT! "Sadie! Uncle Amos!" I called when I reached the end of the hall. Ember's door was wide open, her room tattered and destroyed, and she was nowhere to be found. I completely searched the room and didn't find anything. Then I noticed a piece of paper stuck in the wall with a small knife! Taking it I read the hieroglyphic scroll. Just as Sadie and Amos ran in, I had finished reading it. " What's that Carter?" he asked. "What does it say?" I looked up slowly. " It says:

The Kane's,

As you are well aware, you have been found guilty of housing an egyptian child of a god. She must be eliminated or everything we have worked for would be in vain. Her execution will take place on in five days,on the birthday of Set. As for Anubis, I merely made sure that he would be in no condition to help before the deadline. It's amazing what a few seeds of Larkspur can do to one's health.

Worst Regards,

Desjardins


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie's POV

We were sitting around the table trying to figure out what to do next. "How about we visit dad." suggested Carer. I nodded. it wasn't much but it was the best lead we had. I was so glad that there were no more demon days thing so we could use portals. It was much more convenient. After a quick jump through a swirling vortex of random sand from who knows where, Carter and I landed in front of mom. "Mom!" we yelled giving her a group hug. "Children! How nice to see you again! Saide, you've grown!" she smiled. Now I know somethings up. Dad should be in his throne but he was nowhere to be found. "where's dad?" I asked. "Is he sick or something?" She turned all sad. I felt like rubbish making her sad. "No dear. He's not sick. However his assistant, Anubis, is not doing well at all." Carter turned to me and I think we're on the same page. "What are his symptoms?" asked Carter. She looked suspicious but she replied "Nausea, headache, sore throat, coughing, and a 101 degree fever." she rattled off. Wow. That was a long list. I thought maybe that Desjardin hadn't gotten to him yet and he was just trying to avoid me. I was a little scared now. My concerns grew as someone said "Mark that up to 102." Dad had just walked into the room. "That's much too high." mom exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at Carter, silently asking what an 102 degree fever did to you. Dad noticed and solemnly said " If his temperature rises to 104 he'll go into a coma. If it rises above 105 his brains will basically start to boil. Right now he's delirious." Oh. The worst I'd ever had was the flu. He was literally dying. "But he's a god so he can't die, can he?" asked Carter. Please for one time in your annoyingly short life be right. Please, please, please. "Normally that would be the case but Anubis is a young god. Only 5,000." I scoffed and he said "Sadie. That's only 15 in mortal years. Horus is like, 38." Oh. Again. " Anyway, he isn't completely immortal. This wouldn't kill him unless an enemy god has a date of power at the peak of his symptoms. And Set's birthday is in 4 days." he elaborated.

"That sucks." muttered Carter. "So just to clarify. In four days we have to rescue Ember from Desjardin, defeat Set( again.), and find a cure for Anubis?" I asked. "Yep. Pretty much." dad said. Nice speech. Total confidence builder. "Ok since it's the only one that we can really do right now let's try to find a cure for Anubis. If we're going to cure him then we have to know what's making him ill." Carter said. He pulled out the ransom note. "There's something in here about larkspur." he said."Anyone know what that is?" I asked. He pulled out his laptop and googled it. Ah the power of the internet. "Ah here we go. Larkspur is one of nature's most deadly plant. If any part of it is inhaled or ingested effects will immediately begin to take place within a fortnight. First they will have signs of extreme anger or depression. Then what seem like heavy flu symptoms. Nausea, headache, and coughing are among the early signs. Next will be the appearance of a fever and possibly sore throat. Next their fever will rise, provoking delirium. After that there will be a change in their appearance as they're skin becomes paler, their eyes lighter, and they will start to have flashbacks of all of their worst memories. Then their fever will rise to a height where they fall into a coma. Exactly 24 hours after they head into a coma their blood will boil and the victim will pass. It is one of the most painful and torturous ways to die." He looked pale. "Well... does it say anything about a cure." I stuttered. "You're not gonna like this. The only cure is to take the moon lace's roots, stew them with mint leaves for two hours and then add the boiled blood of the siuses(By the way these are totally made up- Cat and Mac)... Set's personal guards." he said. YAY! WE'RE SCREWED! Mom got up and walked upstairs and came down quickly. "What was that for?" questioned dad. "I just told Anubis that there is a 99.9% chance that he'll die." she said. "Oh and by the way Sadie. He's asking for you." GREAT! Now I'm stuck in the middle of some soap and was the worst person to be in it. However I wasn't gonna be of much use down here though so after asking father for permission I headed upstairs.

Anubis's room was easy to find. It was the only one with a black door and had "Anubis." printed on it in silver, just in case he forgot his name. I opened the door to a clean and(YES!) black room. Well to be exact it was black with silver and gold trimming but still it was dark. There was a desk with a bunch of files on it and a dresser that was presumably filled with clothes. He had a small closet which I saw had little marks and dates that got more recent as the marks got higher. Though it stopped many years ago I could see that this is where Anubis had been marking his height. The writing at the bottom was barely legible so it was when he was younger. And at the very end of the room was Anubis, lying on his bed but clearly incoherent of the world around him. I sat down on the chair that was pulled up against the bed. I realized how much less stressed he looked when asleep. But there was something wrong with his appearance. His lips were pulled down into a half-frown and he was twitching like he was having a nightmare. His hair was damp and his forehead beaded with sweat. His normally pale face was flushed. Summoning a wet washcloth and a small bottle of water, I placed it on his head. He seemed to relax a bit and I smiled. Mom had always done the same thing whenever I got sick and I figured it might be helping him too. I had been just looking around but I heard him moan "Sadie..." I whipped around. He still wasn't awake but mom had mentioned how he was asking for me. He muttered my name again and he said "I miss you." Awww! Ok. Maybe I'll stop holding a grudge. "Sadie!" yelled Carter. I saw that Anubis winced at the sudden noise and so I walked out of the room before calling back down"What?" "We're strategizing and we need you down here." he said. I walked down stairs to find that the living room had been turned into a war council. There were old texts, maps, and diagrams all over the place. Dad, Carter, and Mom were all sitting around the coffee table. "What did you find?" I asked. "Well we figured that if Ember was in the 21st name then it will take us two days to get there and about a day to get her out. Then we need to defeat Set, get the blood of his minions, make it into an elixir, get back, and give it to Anubis." said dad. "We'll never be able to do that if we're both together." I said. "Well you can't split up." mom yelled. "It's the only way. Carter you rescue Ember. She'll be kept in the very center and it will require a lot of brute force which you and Horus are perfect for. Sadie, as much as I hate to say this, you would be the best suited to defeat Set. You know his secret name and can use Isis's powers to contain him until Carter and Ember show up." dad said. he looked so sad like he was scared for us but at the same time, by suggesting us he showed that he trusted us. I nodded and so did Carter. It wasn't a perfect plan but it was the best we had. Mom excused herself to go check on Anubis. "We better set out. We'll need all the time we can get." I said grabbing a map and my supplies. Within a half hour we were on the road with an impossible mission ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Ember

Ugh. My head was throbbing and I had no idea where I was. My left arm was chained to a wall and I couldn't move it at all. A sudden light streamed into the room as an unseen door opened and a guy around 16 walked in. He had dark skin and as far as I could see was about my height. "You're Anubis's kid right?" Hell yeah. Like I'm gonna tell you. Some call me stupid but who the hell tells their identity to the first person they see in a prison. "Not talking, huh." he said. "You were out for a whole day. But, that's fine. You don't need to talk. We can perform the operation without you." Operation. What operation? He left out of a door that suddenly appeared. A golden light shown in the middle of the room and as soon as I saw it, I was transfixed. I had just a second to worry before my body was wracked with pain. I couldn't scream, couldn't yell, I couldn't even move. I could feel even my energy getting sucked into the light, which was growing bigger with every second. After a while I gave up and let myself sink into unconsciousness.

The first thing I realized was that I was in Ba form, sitting next to Carter in the back of a car. The second thing was that unlike in the book, I was not part chicken. I looked just like myself but translucent. Sadie was in the passenger seat and the was some really short guy driving the car. "So we've been traveling for one day and we'll reach the 21st nome in about an hour." Carter said. He looked nervous while Sadie looked annoyed. " I still don't understand why I'm not off fighting Set right now." she huffed. The driver said "I can get you as close as we can without going off course. In fact, you're drop off is right here." He swerved the car to the right. As soon as it stopped Sadie jumped out, grabbing a backpack and her staff. "Ok. So you know the plan?" Carter asked. Sadie rolled her eyes and recited "Go 10 miles west. Reach Set's temple. Trick or contain him untill you and Ember come. Kill his pets. Save Anubis." Save Anubis? What happened to him? "Good be safe." said Carter as he driver pulled away. Luckily I went with him instead of following Miss. I hate you because you dad liked someone else but me on her walk through the desert. Carter seemed even more anxious now that his sister was gone. He fiddled with his wand. I tried to comfort him by putting a ghost like hand on his arm. He jumped a little and looked directly at me before I was whisked away from him and back to my world of pain.

Osiris Pov-

It had only been a day and already Anubis was getting worse. He was starting to relive his worse experiences. Just like in the article, when he opened his eyes, they were starting to turn a light brown instead of the usual almost black color. His skin was an ashy grey. I had woken up that night to him screaming bloody murder. All day had been a nightmare. It had started with his oldest memories and was working it's way up to the present. 5,000 years of watching people die, having a father that hated you, and a mother that ignored you had been horrible. It was scary watching someone you knew go through so much pain and you couldn't do anything about it. He was screaming again. I tried in vain to calm him but this time was different. "Dad, no! Stop! You're hurting her!" he yelled. Where was this from? He had just been through memories of when he was abandoned by his mother(Ouch.) so it couldn't have been recent. Then I remembered. It was the one time his parents had actually been in the same room with him. It was a couple of years after his mom left and I had foolishly agreed to let him visit with both of them. Anubis came out a little paler than normal but he said that everything was fine. he never lied so I assumed he was alright. Now I was hearing what he had really gone through. "Stop fighting!" he screamed. "You're hurting me!" After a full 13 minutes he was done. If I had chosen to look in a mirror I'm sure my normally dark blue skin would have been as pale as a ba. How could I have been so stupid as to let them in the same room as him. That explained why he never asked to see them or expected them to visit. As he went through another memory I thought. "Sadie. Carter. Please hurry."

Bast's Pov( Bet you weren't expecting that! Oh yeah. Unpredictable.)

Anubis's screams could be heard miles away in the daut. I knew that he had a rough life but I had never heard someone in this much pain. It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Partly because of the yells but mostly because of internal conflict. I wanted to help him. Even when I was younger I never wanted to have someone on my side of battle in pain. But I also couldn't look weak and helping the god whom I had quarreled with for many a century would make me look soft. But he's dying. I don't care. He's hurt. I don't care. If he dies Sadie will be shattered. I don... Great. Now because of Sadie's emotions for the mutt I was walking to the hall of Judgement. I knew where his room was(Look I'm not a stalker I just... Wait. I don't have to explain myself to you! I'm a goddess!) and knocked on the door. "No! Leave me alone evil banana!" he shouted. Well I guess the craziness was setting in. "No. It's me Bast. Can I come in?" I asked. Silence. Dead silence. (LOL! DEAD silence! Ugh! you people don't get my jokes.) Then he said "I AM NOT A DOG!" Great. Now I was really worried. I opened the door to find his usually neat room(again not a stalker) had been turned into something that looked like it had been through a tornado then run over by a monster truck. In the middle of it all sat Anubis crying into his hands. He looked terrible! I mean worse than usual. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey. Are you okay?" I asked softly. "Why do you care?!" "YOU ALWAYS HATED ME!" he screamed at me. He then started to cry again. Great. Just great. "No I don't." I replied. "Then why do I remember you giving me dog biscuits for my 2,376th birthday. Now you even disapprove of me liking Sadie. JERK!" he said crying even louder. Now I know how to make him feel better. Leaving him alone. Not like I had a problem with that! I got up and left the room. Before I closed the door again I looked over at him and said "I really don't hate you. That much." Then I slipped out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Anubis(Yeah he's NUTS!)

Ow. It's too hot. And the dancing potato won't leave my room. Ugh.

Sadie's POV

One word to describe the desert. Sandy. And hot. (yes Anubis I know that's two words but I'm not the one who was seeing dancing potatoes, was I? *silence* That's what I thought.) It was the start of the third day. I had been staking out the ruins for hours but the only evil thing I saw was a mosquito that had been dried to death for annoying me. What? I pulled out my canteen of water. It was already 1/4 of the way empty. Ugh! I needed to find water and soon! "Thirsty?" a voice asked. I whipped around. Set was standing behind me. He looks nothing like his son. "So you're the mortal that was canoodling with my son." he said."No I didn't... What does canoodle mean?!" I yelled back. "Sadie and Anubis, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he smiled. "What are you the god of annoyingness too?" I snapped, trying to hide the blush. The was only one time we...how does he know? Stalker. _Ok, Isis. Now would be a good time to help. __**Sadie. Nice too see you. Well,hear you. We haven't talked since you and Anubis were canoodling. **__Who says canoodle nowadays?! _ I needed to buy some time. "You wouldn't attack with civilians around, would you?" He threw his head back and laughed. "I've tried to kill you and your brother in cold blood countless times, I'm on Apophis side of the war, and I poisoned my son so that he would die the most painful and stretched out death that a god can die. What part of the title "The god of EVIL" don't you understand?" _**Any other plans?**_ _Not being helpful. You're the goddess! __** Typical mortal. **_All of a sudden a giant wave smacked Set upside the head. "What have I told you time and time again!" a voice yelled. "No hurting Sadie Kane or anyone on that side. I don't care if you're the god of chaos you need to stop trying to destroy the Kane's. You are never, **EVER** going to beat them." A lady stepped out of the giant wave. She had hip length, curly brown hair and a slim figure. Her white dress was embroidered with gold designs and she had a beautiful face. Then I realized her eyes were the same liquid chocolate color as Anubis's were. And Ember's. _Who is... __** Anubis's mother. **__ Isis seemed a little ticked and then I remembered that in the myths Nephthys had abandoned Anubis and left Isis to take care of her. I guess there's still a little tension on that spot. _ Nephthys left dragging Set with her. That's when his two guards pounced on me.

I had been fighting for hours. These guys were tough. Even with Isis helping me, I was at a disadvantage. This was their domain. The sky was already black. I was running out of time. I had tripped and the creature was about to strike when it was flung back by an unseen force. I turned around. Carter and Ember were here.

Carter Pov

Thanks for that Sadie. You make it look like you had such a hard time. I mean once we got there... Sorry getting ahead of myself. After Sadie got out of the car we kept driving. When we finally got there I got out of the car and said "Seriously! Where's the giant egyptian thingy!" "That's it over there." he said pointing to the giant mountain. "Ugh!" I complained. "You better get walking now or you won't make it by nightfall." he replied. Great. "See ya!" he said before speeding off down the road. Grrrr! I started walking across the harsh desert sand. There has to be a better way to get to that mountain! Ugh! Wait a second! Why didn't I just use the one in Manhattan? Ugh! Now I feel stupid! Hmmmm... What to do? What to do? I know! I'll try to poof over there. My dad does it. How hard could it be? I harnessed all my energy and focused on the mountain. All of a sudden I felt myself being whooshed away by the wind. When I stopped I opened my eyes to see not even close to that pile of sand I was trying to land on. It was beautiful. There were beautiful gardens and houses with big terraces all styled like they were in ancient Greece. "OW!" I heard someone say. I looked down to see I was standing on some chick! "Oh my gods! I AM SO SORRY!" I screamed getting off her leg. "You will pay for this you incompetent demigod!" she screamed pulling out a bow. "A WHAT?!" I screamed running out of the way of her first shot. This lady was crazy! I ran down the hill towards the bridge that was made out of stone. I was almost there when I felt a large wave of heat on my back. I kept running as it got hotter and hotter. "Dude! Keep running and whatever you do don't turn around!" I heard someone yell. I kept running until I was over the bridge that lead to a...ELEVATOR! What the...! I felt someone grab my arm and pull me inside. "Geez! What'd you do to tick off Artemis?" I looked up to see two boys. One with tan skin and green eyes. And one with pale skin and black eyes. They both had jet black hair. "Anubis?" I asked looking at the pale one. "What are you talking about?" "Anubis. The egyptian god of mummification." I replied kinda ticked. "Ummm... I heard about other mythologies being true but I never knew they were this close." said the other one. "Where am I? and Who are you?" I asked. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Guy who killed Kronos. Was offered immortality. Head counselor of the Poseidon cabin. And..." "Percy! Shut up!" the other one said. "I'm Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades the end." I was really confused now. "So wait you're telling me that Greek gods and goddesses are real to?" "Yes. Darn it! I thought two mythologies were bad enough but THREE!" Percy said. "Three?" I asked. "Yeah three. Greek, Roman, and now Egyptian." explained Nico. Wow! "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Carter Kane. Magician of the 21st nome. Host of Horus." "Wow! Fancy! Hey Percy! His title sounds cooler than your's!" said Nico. "Shut up!" "Well I got to get to Egypt like NOW!" I screamed. I'm usually calm but the lives of Ember and my sister were at stake. Yeah I was going a little crazy. "I could get you there." said Nico. "You can take Mrs.O'Leary for the ride back." added Percy. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "I can shadow travel you to where you need to go and then we can ride Mrs.O'Leary the hellhound back. Because I'll probably pass out from traveling so far." "Ummmm...Okay." I replied. "Take me to the first nome in Egypt." "The what?!" He replied. "The Great Pyramid of Giza." "Oh got it." he took my hand and he ran right into the wall with me. Apparently I was bad at this because I hit the wall and fell over. But the thing was my hand was still stuck in the wall of the elevator! Percy couldn't stop laughing. "Wow! Haven't seen that one before." he said chuckling. Then Nico came out of the wall and said "Seriously! Don't let go until we get to EGYPT!" "Oh sorry." I said getting up. "Happy travels." said Percy. "Just Iris message me when you need Mrs.O'Leary." "What?!" I said. But I couldn't get an answer because I was sucked into the wall. When everything stopped spinning I opened my eyes to see the Great Pyramids standing before me! I need to learn how to do that! "Nico! You did it! Nico? Nico?!" I turned around to see Nico passed out on the ground. Okay. Nevermind. I'll stick to portals. I just realised I don't know what an Iris message is. Nico's not gonna be any help so I left him there. I'll come back later. Maybe. I found the secret entrance to the first nome and slide down the shoot. The jail wasn't that hard to find. The only problem was it was locked and guarded by two mean looking magicians. I stepped in and and zapped them with my awesomey magic powers. Apparently they absorbed the zap and where now really angry. They both came towards me. I used all my energy and made myself into a magical warrior. I stepped on both of them and they crumbled into dust. DUST?! What the? I walked past them and broke through the wall. I turned back into my regular form and ran over to Ember who was passed out in the corner of the jail. "Ember! EMBER!" I said trying to wake her up. "What?!" she yelled. "Wait! You're awake?" "Yeah it was a trick so they would leave me alone." she replied. Her eyes sparkled when she said that. You know forget I said that. Or feel the wrath of my awesomeness. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Headache? Delusion?" I asked. "I'm fine but I'd prefer if you put a shirt on. I looked down and realised when I had turned into a warrior so had my clothes. Now I was in ancient egyptian clothing which included a skirt, sandals, and some eye makeup. Great. "Yeah sure. But now we have to get out of here." I said. She got up and we ran as fast as we could out of there. We only stopped running when I tripped over an unconscious Nico. Oh right. "Hey any chance you know how to Iris message someone?" I asked Ember. "What?! Like from the Percy Jackson Series?" she asked looking shocked. Wait! How come this guy gets his own series? "Well yeah! And now we need to Iris message him because Nico passed out shadow traveling me here." "How in the world did... You know what never mind." she walked over and rummaged through Nico's pockets before holding up a gold coin. "Yes! Jackpot! Darn! I could probably sell this for thousands." she said. "Okay. So why is this important?" I asked. "You get me some water and I'll show you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Ember

Waking up to a shirtless boy in a skirt will forever top my weirdest mornings list. But the day got oh so much better when I met the character Nico Di Angelo. He was passed out outside and I was tempted to draw a mustache on him just so that I could say I had bested the son of Hades. What a silly question Carter. Do I know how to Iris message? Of course I do! I've even practiced it at sleepovers with my friends.(Shut up Anubis. Only one of us has a jackal head half the time and it's not me so you have no right to call me weird.) Took the drachma and threw it into the mist that Carter had created with his swords reflection and the sun. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson...please." Hey! The demigods are so rude, never asking properly. No wonder why they get denied all the time. Apparently the manners worked because I saw Percy and THALIA! Sitting in the Poseidon cabin. I'm a little of a Thalia fan if you haven't figured that out. "Carter! where's Nico and who's the girl?" asked Percy. "She's Ember, a girl I was trying to rescue. And Nico passed out over there." he said pointing in the general direction. "This is..." Percy started but I interjected "Thalia Grace the coolest child of the big three and an awesome hunter of Artemis." She looked at me weird but Carter said "She read a book series about you guys." Her mouth formed an o and she smiled. "She has good taste." "Ok. Mrs.O'Leary will be there in a second." said Percy. "Today is gonna to be totally AWESOME!"(For starkid fans!) I exclaimed. Sorry. Just a little happy!(Shut up! Yes a little!) Percy winked at me and Carter glared at him. I guess Percy got the hint because he got up saying "Well it was nice to meet you guys. I ummm... gotta go now please return Mrs.O'Leary to camp! Bye!" Then he hit the mist and the message disappeared. "One question." said Carter. "Yes?" I asked. "How do we know what Mrs.O'Leary looks like?!" Then all of a sudden a giant black dog ran right into Carter knocking him over. "Found her!" he said getting up. We hopped on the back and I said "To Set's place!" Then we shadow traveled through a pyramid into the middle of the desert.

After we got off, we sent Mrs.O'Leary to percy with Nico on her back. The poor kid must have been exhausted. Running towards the sound of battIe saw one of the siuses getting ready to pounce on Sadie. I charged at the beast, thankful that I had taken 10 years of Jiu Jitsu and Tichi among other styles. I managed to create a shield around Sadie and continue fighting. Carter had said we needed it's blood. I thought of the spell for weapon and touched my charm. It was a nervous habit but this time it turned into a silver and black sword about 3'6'' long. I swung at the siuse and it fell to the ground. Carter had just finished his beast and taken some of it's blood and was walking over to me. In a few minutes, we had "borrowed" a car and were making the potion in the back while Sadie drove. We had to be fast or we wouldn't make it by the end of the day, but Set was slowing us down, making the sand stick to our tires and block our path. We were running short on time.

Bast Pov(because you're all _**dying**_ to know how Anubis is. Get it? _**Dying?**_)

I had visited again today because Lord Ra had wanted me too. Anubis was hardly moving and looked worse than yesterday. His skin was tight around his cheekbones and his lips were chapped. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since he fell ill. He couldn't lay down because he was constantly throwing up. He was dying.I had convinced Osiris to get some rest as he was swaying as he stood and had dark bags under his eyes. The pressure form his apprentice dying and his kids fighting alone was getting to him. All had been quiet which was why the sudden thump from upstairs startled me. I walked quickly up to Anubis's room and opened the door. He was sprawled on the bed, one hand dangling off the side and his legs bent like he had fallen over while kneeling. I walked closer to see that his chest was rising and falling but very slowly and shallowly. His eyes weren't twitching so he wasn't dreaming and his face was emotionless. "Anubis..." I said shaking his arm a little."Anubis." I said a little louder. Oh us. Oh us(Like of god oh god but she's a goddess so it's oh us, oh us.)Just to make sure I stuck a thermometer in his mouth and read the results. His fever was at 104 degrees and he had entered a coma. He only had 24 hours let. "OSIRIS!" I screamed running away from the silent room and the silent body in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sadie(I had to have it from her point of view)

The whole "Don't drive when angry!" precaution went out the window. I had never driven a car before but I knew the basics like when you slam the gas pedal you go really fast. Now all I have to do is find out where the brakes are. We were speeding along the highway. Yes, I had managed to get us out of the desert and now we were heading for a secret entrance that Anubis told me about. And, suprise suprise, it was in a graveyard. "You guys better be done with that potion because we only have 5 minutes until... well I don't want to say." I called back there. Carter was holding a vial full with a pale and glowing substance. Ok... "We've got company!" yelled Ember. I took a glance behind me and saw a weird monster with a bull's legs and head and a man's chest wearing only underwear. "Can you go any faster?" asked Carter. "I'm giving it all it's got!" I yelled. Ember grabbed her sword and put her hand on the door handle. "I'll fight it. I have experience and you two are better with spells." Before either of us had a chance to argue with her, she opened the door and jumped out, the door slamming behind her. I would have pulled over but at that moment we flew through the portal and into the Hall of Judgement.

Dad came running towards us and yelling "Come On! You have two minutes!" Grabbing the cure I ran after him and into the living room. They had moved Anubis onto the couch and as I knelt I could literally see the heat rolling off of him. I took the vial and dumped the entire contents down his throat. For the next couple minutes, I felt like my heart had stopped. The wasn't a single movement. He was completely still. had we been too late? Then all of a sudden. He sat up and started coughing. "Anubis!" cried Osiris giving him a hug. "NO TIME!" he said getting up and running through the door. We ran after him hoping his craziness hadn't set in. "Anubis where are you going?!" I screamed after him. "I'm the god of funerals and I can feel there's gonna be one if we don't go help her soon." he kept running faster and faster. Wow! For a guy who almost just died he was running REALLY fast! It must have been important. We jumped through the portal and ended up back in the graveyard. Oh yeah! EMBER! She was on the ground with what looked like some serious injuries. The monster was standing over her hand raised ready to strike the final blow. Then it started glowing blue and exploded into a pile of dust. ""Ember!" Carter cried as he ran over to her. He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. He said some words in ancient egyptian and hieroglyphics started floating around him and into Ember. Finally after a few minutes she came to. "Ember are you okay?" asked Anubis. "Yeah. I'm fine Carter." she replied her eyes still closed. "Ummm...Ember over here!" he replied. She opened her eyes to see us standing over her. "Hey! I remember you from somewhere!" she said looking at Anubis. "Well you should! I am your fa..." Before he could finished what he was saying he passed out. "Ahhhh! Anubis! Not again!" screamed Osiris freaking out. "Ugh! Seriously Anubis?! I drive halfway across the country fight monsters just so you can pass out again saving her. GRRRR!" I said getting up. "Ummmm... Sadie." said Carter kneeling over him. "He's not breathing!" "WHAT?!" I said freaking out. "SADIE! Calm down!" said Carter. He placed his hand on his head and started chanting even faster than he did before. The hieroglyphics were moving at lightning speed. Finally he gasped for air and took a deep breath. Anubis was alive! Then Carter passed out from using all his energy. Oh well it was only Carter. The only one who cared was Ember who managed to magic him back to consciousness. All that mattered to me was that Anubis was back! We started walking back to the portal so we could go back to the Hall of Judgement. Ember kept staring at Anubis then finally after a few minutes asked "Aren't you my father, god of mummification and funerals that left my mom and I when I was three?" Anubis got this weird look on his face stammering "Well?!...Ummmm..?!...I?!" "He couldn't have stayed being a god and all. Plus he was forced to." I said trying to get Anubis out of the hot seat. "FORCED TO! FORCED TO! HOW ARE YOU FORCED TO LOVE SOMEONE!" she screamed. "Ember you read all those books you know this always happened." I replied. "I only thought the Greek and Roman gods were low enough to do something as cruel as that!" she replied sprinting through the portal. "See what you did Sadie?! You ruin everything for me!" Carter yelled. "Ember wait!" he cried running after her. Now I felt really bad. I turned toward Anubis and he wouldn't even look at me. I knew he felt really bad to for leaving Ember. But it was for the best. Only if I had the courage to tell him that. The rest of us walked back in silence. I don't know how this day could get any worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Carter's Pov

Hehehehehhehehehehhehehheheh ehehehehehehehhehehehehheheh heheh. Sorry about that. I just need to get out my giggles. By the end of this chapter... you'll understand.

I ran after Ember. How could Sadie say something like that to her?! I mean we just saved her from almost dying give her a break! I didn't find Ember back at Anubis's place so I pulled out one of those golden coins we stole from Nico and sprayed some water into the light. I threw the coin into the rainbow and said "Ummm... Greek goddess lady show me Nico Di Angelo." The mist formed into a picture of Nico. "Hey..." I started. But he interrupted "Yeah. Yeah. Be there in a minute what did your girlfriend tell me... Oh yeah... The twenty first gnome store." "The twenty first nome." I replied. "And she's not my girlfriend." "You might want to ask her out dude she is very attractive." "Hey Nico." "Yeah?!" "SHUT UP!" Nico came and shadow traveled me to the twenty first nome. "Hey can I sleep here for a sec?" He asked. "Yeah. Sure."Ip replied and he passed out on the couch. I found Ember sitting in her room. I knocked on the remnant of what was a wall. "Hey. Can I come in?" I asked softly. "Sadie just go AWAY!" she screamed. "Hey it's me Carter! The guy!" I exclaimed kind of hurt. I sound nothing like my sister. Do I sound Brittish to you?! "Sorry Carter." she said sniffiling. I walked over some debris and sat down next to her. "It's okay. Look, Ember. I'm really sorry Sadie said that to you anAnd d that we got you dragged into the horrifying world of Egypt mythology. And apparently some egotistical weirdo who thinks he can hit on you." "Thanks Carter you don't need to appologize. It wasn't your fault and besides, I don't like Percy." "REALLY?!" I asked a bit to enthusiastically. "Yeah. I got my eye on another powerful guy." she replied. "WHO?!" I asked a little worried. "Oh no one really. Just some spectacular magician from the twenty first nome." "Walt!?" I exclaimed. "No someone much more spectacular." she replied then she leaned in and kissed me! She actually kissed me!

Osiris's Pov

Everything was going fine until Sadie had to cause "The Argument." And yes, it gets an offical title because now Anubis isn't even talking to Sadie( well he wasn't till I said he should rest and when he didn't I knocked him out with a spell) and Sadie was tapping nervously on the chair. Ember walked down the stairs slowly. Sadie looked like she was going to apologise ( or yell) when she said "Ummm. Lord Osiris. Hate to bother you but... uh... I just kissed your son and... he kinda squeaked, yelled "YES!", and then passed out. So... yeah..." I smiled and went upstairs and into the library. No! I didn't put a tracking chip on Carter and Sadie after the "Camel Incident." What are you talking about? However I was surprised to find two unconscious boys in the library One was obviously Carter and the other was some goth kid. Ummmm... I'll let Sadie handle that one. I walked in and pulled a water bottle out of the mini-fridg e. I opened it up and poured it on Carter's head. "What the?!" He exclaimed. He looked up and said "Dad. Seriously?! You needed to pour water on me?! And more importantly why is there a mini trudge with all the priceless artifacts?!" "I have a better question. Who the hell is that?" I asked. "Correction. Who in the underworld is that." He said. "Ahhhhh! He's talking!" I exclaimed. He then started talking in another language really fast. I turned to Carter and said "I don't understand what he's saying!" "You don't want to know." He said. "Let's just say I'm too weak too shadow travel and if I'm not back in the underworld in five minutes my dad is going to kill me. Literally he is going to kill me." Then Ember walked in the room and I asked "Is he exaggerating when he said his dad is going to kill him?!" "Nope." "Carter we need to open a portal like now!" She replied. "WHO IS YOUR DAD?!" I yelled a little scared. "Hades. Lord of the Dead and a real pain in the butt." I felt the room shake and he cursed at the ground in like three different languages. Then he finally said "And shut up!" Then he and Carter ran out the door with Ember following them. They jumped through the portal out of the underworld and then I heard a loud bang and Ember and Carter were standing in front of me. "Well did you send him back?" Anubis asked walking into the room. "Well I think so. But he might be in Las Vegas." He replied. Ember laughed. "Well Vegas is a start." She said. "Now he just needs to get to hollywood." "What?!" asked one confused Anubis. "Nevermind. I'm gonna go take a nap. It's been a long day." She then turned to Cater and kissed him on the check. She walked out and of course you know Carter he passed out from shock. "Ugh!" Not this again!" I complained. Anubis tossed me a water bottle. Then Sadie came over, took it from me, then poured all of it's contents on his head throwing the water bottle at him just because. She then stompped off. "Hmmmmm... You know what?...Nevermind. I don't care that was hilarious." said Anubis. Then he walked out if the room. Peachy. Just Peachy.


	11. Chapter 11- Accents & Awkward Greetings

Chapter 11- I attend a godly meeting

Osiris's P.O.V.

It had been about a week since the whole incident with Set and now things were running much smoother. Carter and Ember were "studying" everyday in the library. Sadie and Anubis seemed to have gotten over whatever argument they had. Everything was perfect. Until I checked the mailbox.

The post contained only one thing, a formal letter with the official seal of Ra. Opening the envelope I carefully read the contents.

Dear Osiris and Anubis,

I am calling a meeting of the gods next Friday. I expect your attendance. The meeting topic will be Ember Hale.

Ra

Ember P.O.V.

Ugh. Why does english have to be so hard! I know how to speak french just fine. I started humming along to Disney's Hercules _I won't say I'm in love. _

"No, no. No way! I won't say it no, no!

Give up, but give in. Check that grin you're in love.

At least out loud I won't say I'm in... looove.

Shalalala (sigh)"

"What are you singing?" Da...Anubis asked appearing in my room. Oh. I was singing out loud?

"Oh! Ummmmmmm... Green Day!" I said. I immediately felt stupid. "What song from Green Day?" he asked. CRAP! "American Idiot." I replied. He gave me a quizzical look. "Yep. That's it." I said. "You do know I'm fluent in many languages?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "Well now I do!" I said. Ugh! My dad was busting me for singing love songs in french and he's the god of funerals. My life is messed up. "Just don't be singing that around any boys." he said epically failing at being fatherly funny. "You got it Anubis." I replied. I turned back to my work hoping he would go away. Darn! He walked over and pulled up a chair, then sat on it backwards. "Whatcha doin?" he asked. "English." I replied trying to sound annoyed. "Well I can help you if you'd like. I know english very well. I'm also good at accents." he said. "Really?!" I asked. Now this I had to hear. "Yup. Jersey. New Yorker, Rhode Island, French, British." and he said every word in that accent. "Oh my gawd!" I said trying to fake a Jersey accent. "god." he said normally. "gawd." "god." "gawd." "god." Our little accent spat was interrupted when I heard _Who let the Dogs Out?! Who?! Who?! Who?! Who?! _ Then Anubis pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Yello." he said into the phone. All I heard were Charlie Brown voices coming out of the end and Anubis saying "Yup. Yup. Yes. NO! I totally agree. Ok. We'll be right there. Pink. Bye." Then he hung up. "That was Osirus. We have to go talk to Ra next Friday." "Damn it!" I said. "Hey! Watch your swearing young lady!" he yelled at me. "I'm fifteen." I said through laughing. He growled at me in a low dog growl. He startled me so much I fell backwards off my chair and laughed even harder. Then I saw a burst of light as I was staring at the ceiling. "Anubis?!" I asked warily. "I swear. It wasn't me this time. I try to control my bursts of random light." he said. "What?!" I asked sitting up. Then I saw the source of the burst of random light. Carter was standing there in a battle stance, panting, and facing one ticked Horus. "What's going on here?!" asked Anubis. " over there pushed me off the roof!" yelled

Carter. "You were asking for it punk!" replied Horus. "Ugh! There you are!" said Sadie walking into the room. "I've been looking for you guys!" she said relieved. "Me?" asked Horus. "Not you bird brain. THEM!" she replied gesturing to the three of us. "We need to go see Ember's mom." she said. "Awkwaaard." said Horus. "HORUS! I SWEAR TO gODS THAT I WILL..." started Carter, but he was cut short by another flash of light and the five of us being thrown into a portal.

Anubis's P.O.V.

I landed hard on the concrete. The groans that I heard suggested that the others hadn't landed much better. I didn't really care about Horus or Carter though. "Everyone here and ok?" I heard Ember ask to my right. "Define ok." Sadie my eyes for the first time I saw we were in New Orleans. "Well. The portal thinks that it's a good idea for us to see Ember's mommy so let's go! We'll hike for miles across mountains and...:" Horus started but Ember cut him off. "Actually, we're right in front of the house. See?" I looked up at the house. It's bigger than the last time I saw it. Great. Time for awkward. I had turned myself thirty when this all happened. Ugh! I feel guilty and very VERY AWKWARD! Now I'm sixteen. Only a year older than my daughter. Great. We got up and Carter rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door. She was short with bright red hair and blue eyes. Margaret. "Hello . I'm Carter a "friend" of Ember's. That's Ember. Duh! Sadie. Then there's Horus..." As he was about to say more she slammed the door. "Owwwwww!" cried Carter. "Oh my gawd. Damn! Sorry! I mean are you ok?" asked Ember running up the steps. "I slammed. My HAND. In the DOOR!" "Well you probably deserved it." said Sadie. "You are in the ancient egyptian shirtless get up." she said shaking her head. Everyone stepped back a few feet and Carter just swore in ancient Egyptian. "Hey! Watch your language around my daughter or I won't let you see her again... or live for that matter." I said angrily. *gasp* I looked up to see Margaret standing in the doorway with her mouth wide open. "Oh # $%+" said Horus. "Dude. Language." said Sadie. I don't know how red my face was getting, but if I looked as hot as I felt, I was a tomato. "Hello Margaret." I said sheepishly. "Long time no see?!" I said shrugging my shoulders. A look of realization crossed her face and as she muttered my name, she slumped out cold. Carter looked from me to her and muttered "We killed her."

Author's Note-

Sorry we haven't been updating. Too much school and too many fanfics! BRAIN OVERLOAD!

Ember: You killed my mother?!

Anubis: You killed Maggie?!(Ha I have more question and exclamation marks than you! :P )

Cat&Mac: Wait for the next chapter to see...

Maggie: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Anubis?

Anubis: Anubis is not here right now leave a message at the beep. *beep*

Maggie: Hi.

Anubis: This message box is full. Goodbye.(runs away.)

Sadie: Maggie.

Maggie: Yes?

Sadie: What are you most afraid of?

Maggie: Spiders maybe...why?

Sadie: No reason. ;) Amos I'm going out to buy some spide... I mean clothes!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Awkward Conversations over Tea

Maggie's POV

I busied myself with the tea. With fixing the couch cushions. Anything to distract me from the group of five sitting in my living room. My hands were shaking so much that I nearly spilled the piping tea all over my daughter. Luckily she caught it. Sitting in the chair across from them, I looked over the group.

First was a boy who looked like he was the oldest of the bunch. He had a muscular body and his eyes creeped me out. They were multicolored, one being silver and the other gold. The next was a scrawny boy about 16. He had curly hair and looked really smart. Like so smart that he would stand up and start reciting the digits of pi. great. A nerd. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was chewing gum annoyingly loud and kept fidgeting. I noticed my daughter shying away from her as if she might be attacked. Ember looked so grown up. Even though it had just been a week or so, she looked confident and in control. Seeing her hand intertwined with the nerd's made me smile but also made me sad. She wasn't a little girl who was afraid of cats anymore. Most disturbing to me was the boy at the end. He had said he was Ember's father but how could that be when he looked no older than Ember herself! True he did bear a remarkable resemblance to Anubis, but he left a long time ago. Maybe a nephew?

"So... ummmmmmm. How's life?" asked Anubis(maybe). "Life...is fine I guess." I replied. What kind of question was that?! "So who are you?" I asked. The question was for all of them, but it was mainly for that Anubis looking character. "Mom, Let me explain." said Ember. But before she could that nerdy kid said "Ember. You've been through alot lately, let me explain." He then stood up and cleared his throat. "Ummm, Carter. I really think I should be the one to explain." said the Anubis dude. "Will someone just freakin explain?!" said the blonde chick clearly ticked. Muscle dude stood up and explained everything with Ember coming in to fill in the blanks.

I couldn't believe it! I never! You know! Grrrr! He's fifteen! Not thirty! No five thousand, three hundred seventeen! I'm soooo confused. "Prove the egyptian gods are real." I requested. Before anything could happen, the furniture got blown all over the place and the was a tornado of red sand in my living room. The storm died down to reveal a red man dressed in armor standing on my coffee table. "Hello daughter-in-law." he said.

"Daaaaddddd..." groaned Anubis covering his face in his hands. "Dad?!" I asked. "Meet Set, aka god of evil, aka father of Anubis." Sadie said with a flourish of her hand. "AWKWAAAAAAAAAARD!" chimed Horus. "Oh can it hawkhead!" yelled Carter. "I swear girl skirt! If you make one more stupid comment like that I'm..." "You're what?!" asked Ember getting up. Horus growled and then replied "I'll get you when your girlfriend isn't here to save you!" Girlfriend?! Daughter-in-law?! "What the hell is going on?!" I screamed. "Listen. I don't care if you are immortal or not! Either tell me what's happening or get the hell out of my house!" Everyone turned to look at me with an astonished look on their faces. "It might just be easier if you came with us." suggested Ember. DUN! DUN! DUN!


	13. Chapter 13 - Marital Spats

**Carter's POV**

So, yeah… Let me sum it up for you, I made a very bad first impression on Ember's mom, got a door slammed on my hand, and got into an argument with Horus. You know, the usual. Great idea Ember! Let's just make this situation even more awkward and bring her back to the 21st nome! Well….. I just don't want her in my closet.

"CARTER?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would my mother go in your CLOSET?!" exclaimed Ember. Oh crap. I was talking out loud. "Ummmmmm… nothing!" I said.

"You know what?!" started Maggie, "I will not go with you!" Anubis gave a sigh of relief. Harsh dude!

"And neither is Ember!"

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

"Maggie. You're being unreasonable." tried to explain Anubis. Bad idea! Don't try to get a between a mother and her child. I would rather attack a bee hive with a baseball bat!

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she tackled Anubis.

"This is for leaving me!" she said as she punched him in the face.

"And this is for lying to me." *punch*

"And this is for taking my daughter!" *punch*

"She's my daughter too!" he screamed.

"Anubis! Don't let her hit you like that!" exclaimed Sadie. As she did nothing! I rolled my eyes.

"I can't! Hit! A girl!" said Anubis as he dodged her punches. Then she brought down a fist on hard on his face. *CRACK* He looked kind of dazed. He looked up at her and gave her a crooked half smile like he was drunk.

"You look pretty when you're angry." He slurred. She looked kind of flattered for a moment. Ember was making gaging noises in the background, Sadie looked like she was gonna kill someone, and for some reason Set had….. POPCORN?! Her look went from humbled to angry in a split second. Then she got off Anubis with one final punch and glared at him.

"I will take you to court!" she said. I guess Anubis had gotten over his stupor because he was up on his feet again.

"And what?! Sue me for everything I got?! Woo hoo! Have fun with the dead people because basically all you're getting are the world's grave yards and a stupid feather that gets you in trouble, because you speak your mind! And just happen to have Set and Bast in the room!" he ranted. Everyone just kind of the stared at him.

"Well I'm not going." She replied.

"Good riddance." Mumbled Sadie.

"Hey Maggie, look at that piano on that guy's roof" Anubis exclaimed pointing out the window. "What there's no piano on a roof." She said turning around. There was a flash of purple light and she fell to the ground. "What did you do?!" Ember yelled dropping down to her knees by her mother. "Relax. I wouldn't kill her! I just knocked her out for the time being." Anubis explained.

"Hey, honey. I was wondering where we were going for our honeymoon." Came a voice behind us.

There was a tall man with a coat and jacket, tie. and a brand new wedding ring on his finger.


End file.
